Diamonds
by HellfireBringer
Summary: Levi stays quiet, and watches as Eren opens the windows with a smile on his face, green eyes seemingly sparkling like diamonds. Eren/Levi, and life after the last titan is down. Oneshot. Warnings inside.


Warning: Character death and hallucination. Please do not read if you are triggered or disturbed by those. Also, I would appreciate it as always if you leave a review telling me if you liked this or not?

* * *

><p>Levi wakes up, and watches as Eren gets up to open the windows, allowing the sunlight to enter the room. His eyes sparkle as he greets Levi good morning, and hugs him tightly but gently before ushering him to the bathroom for a morning bath.<p>

Levi sits in the tub for half an hour before he eventually gets out of the bathroom, and changes into his neatly ironed clothes, noticing that the windows were now closed. He doesn't have a job - he was paid handsomely for killing every damn titan in the world with his squad - and now he lived with Eren in one of the newly built houses on the top of a hill, which was a nice view of the flowers around.

He grabs his teacup and notices that it was empty, which was odd, considering the fact that Eren _always_ prepared his morning tea, but shrugged it off as a mistake and makes his own tea. He fetches the newspaper from outside, flipping through the flimsy pages as he sipped calmly at his tea, listening to the sound of birds chirping outside. Eren entered the kitchen and greeted him with a kiss, and Levi nods in acknowledgement, watching as the boy sat down in front of him, legs touching his and smile on his face.

"What do you want to do today?" Levi asks as he strokes his lover's cheek. Eren smiles and holds his hand, entwining their fingers.

"Have you forgotten? Hanji is coming over tomorrow with Mikasa and Armin," Eren replied. "We have to make sure there's extra supplies for them to stay over!"

"Can't we lock them out? Hanji is annoying," Levi grumbled, and Eren laughs.

"No, and we haven't seen them in so long anyway," Eren said with a small smile. Levi remembers how it was like going out on expeditions with Hanji, and decides to be a good host instead.

* * *

><p>They end up going to a nearby marketplace to buy new towels and other supplies that the three might need. People gawked and stared as Levi walked, Eren's arm around his and his laughter in his ears. Levi had noticed the stares and whispers, but had dismissed it as them remembering him as Humanity's Strongest Soldier.<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't like the way people were staring at us this afternoon," Levi says as he keeps the supplies in the guest rooms. "It was annoying."<p>

"You're heichou," Eren replies, his bright green eyes seemingly sparkling like diamonds. "You're heichou, so people definitely recognise you. You're my heichou."

Levi smirks, and kisses Eren softly on the cheek, and the two walk back to the bedroom, hand in hand, and Levi feels the warmth radiating from Eren, and it feels like a mixture of magic and candy.

* * *

><p>Levi wakes up to the sound of loud knocking and shouting, and wonders why Eren isn't answering the door, but dismisses it as he shuffles to the door lazily and opens it. Hanji immediately <em>attacks<em> him with a hug that he dodges, and Mikasa and Armin greet him respectfully. All those days in the Scouting Legion had certainly made them more mature. He invites them into the house, and makes them tea before he goes back into his room to get himself ready.

He goes to wash up quickly and changes into a set of clean clothes while listening to Hanji's excited voice droning on about her new experiment for a new weapon, and listens to Armin's urgent-sounding voice. Levi wondered where Eren had went. It was not like him to simply go out of the house without a note.

* * *

><p>"So how are you?" Mikasa asks, holding her teacup in her right hand as she reached up to fiddle with her red scarf. If there was anything that the two had in common, it was that they both loved Eren.<p>

"Fine," Levi replies, short and curt, and then - "Have any of you seen Eren? He wasn't here this morning when I woke up."

Mikasa drops her teacup, glass shattering into tiny fragments. Armin freezes, and Hanji stays quiet. Silence filled the room, and Mikasa growls.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about, heichou?" she spat out, burning with rage. "Is this some kind of sick, _twisted_ joke you're playing on us?"

"No," Levi says, confused, but he does not show it on his face. "I'm asking you where the hell Eren is, because he was clearly next to me last night and this morning he wasn't in the room like he normally is."

The clock ticks. Levi counts the seconds - ten, twenty, thirty, forty, and nobody answers him. "Well, maybe he's out shopping or something. That damn brat."

Armin starts shaking, fists clenched and tears rolling down his face. He turned away, and Levi watched in confusion as the blond boy rubs away his tears and breathes deeply.

Mikasa spoke, this time slightly more calmly, "Do you remember the reason we came to visit in the first place?"

Levi is still confused, and tries to remember, but eventually shakes his head. "Aren't you three just checking up on how Eren and I are doing?"

The room is silent again, and Levi feels a little irritation creep up. Armin was crying for some unknown reason, Mikasa was acting strange, and even Hanji did not dare to look him in the eye, and was instead looking down at the white floor. He listens to the clock tick, and calms himself down, half wondering where Eren could have gone to. Was he lost?

"Levi," Hanji whispers gently, as one would when approaching a frightened, stray animal. "Eren is dead. It's his death anniversary today."

And the situation hits him hard and _no, no, no_, Eren is not dead, _how could Eren be dead_? He was clearly here yesterday, and the day before that, and all the earlier days and weeks and months, how could Eren be _dead_?

Levi's eyes widen with disbelief, and everything replays.

Eren had killed himself the day they killed all the other titans. Eren had killed himself, for he was the last titan in the world. Eren _was dead_.

* * *

><p>Levi screams, and everything comes crashing down.<p> 


End file.
